Information technology and the computer industry are highly developed now. Because computers have powerful calculation capability and can deal with a great amount of digital data, computers are popularly used in myriad applications. With progress in semiconductor manufacturing processes and semiconductor functions, electronic circuit layout of semiconductors has become increasingly complicated and sophisticated.
For example, an electronic circuit layout of a new generation central processing unit (CPU) is more complicated than that of an old one because the new generation CPU has to provide more powerful functions for users and application software. The new generation CPU provides powerful functionality and performance but also generates new problems in use. One serious problem is that the new generation CPU, with its more complicated circuitry, has higher power consumption and thus has a higher working temperature. The higher working temperature can cause instability in an operating system of the computer. In general, a lower working temperature makes a computer more stable. That is to say, if the computer working temperature can be kept lower, the performance thereof will be higher. On the contrary, if the computer working temperature is too high, the performance and stability will decrease and the operating system may even crash in some extreme situations.
Conventionally, a heat dissipation device is mounted on a new generation CPU having high power consumption to exhaust directly the heat generated by the CPU. The fan of the heat dissipation device blows on the heat fins of the heat dissipation device mounted on the CPU to exhaust the heat out of the computer. For effective exhausting, a conventional heat dissipation device utilizes heat pipes to transmit the heat to the heat fins, and the heat is then removed from the computer.
As the heat generated by the new generation CPU increases, computers need a heat dissipation device with high heat dissipating efficiency to remove the heat. However, the heat dissipation devices with high heat dissipating efficiency usually have large size, which is not suitable for new generation computers, since they are constantly decreasing in volume.